The Drug In Me Is You
by heycasbutt
Summary: Harmony Lyric Kirch has been kicked out and the boys of The Maine pull her into tour life. Can she handle it while being pregnant and in love with two certain band members? John/OC/Kennedy
1. Falling In Reverse

I looked around me, feeling lost. After being kicked out of my house, only being able to grab a suitcase full of clothes and the money _I _had earned. I was now considered a homeless runaway. The hot sun of Tempe, Arizona beating down on my body. I was lucky to have been able to be wearing shorts and a loose tank top. I waved my hand across my face, trying to cool myself off.

I watched as the cars passed by me, never stopping, never caring as I walked the highway. Until one van stopped. It was covered in writing in all sorts of colors, names of some sort. The doors on the side opened and a boy stepped out. He was tall and lanky, gorgeous green eyes staring down at me. I felt so small, so tiny next to him.

"Hello?" I asked, looking up at him. My eyes were squinting as the sun was right behind him. He smiled, which startled me. It was adorable. "Uhmm, hi."

"Are you lost?" He asked. I, nearly, fell out. His voice was beautiful. "I'm sorry. I'm John. John O'Callaghan."

"J-John?" I stuttered, my eyes widened. "John, it's Harmony."

His eyes widened. "Holy shit! Guys, it's Harm!"

* * *

><p>They pulled me into the bus after squeezing the life out of me with hugs. Seated next to Kennedy, I felt my heart pound faster. I had always had a crush on him, since I was younger. But, John and I had a...a <em>thing. <em>I was in love with him still, those green eyes making me melt.

"So, what were you doing wandering the highway, Harms?" Pat asked, his big brown eyes smiling at me.

I blushed and looked down, ashamed. "I got kicked out."

Choruses of "What?" rang out in the van. Jared turned in the passenger seat, his blue eyes wide. I nodded, tears gathering, but I blinked them back. I refused to cry anymore. I had to be strong. If not for myself, than for the reason I was getting kicked out. _My baby._

"I'm pregnant, guys. I-I didn't mean to! I was so scared." I shouted, my eyes getting wide when the van got silent. "He-he jumped me. I wasn't paying attention."

Kennedy pulled me close to him, stroking my hair to calm me down. "It's okay, Harm. You're going with us now."

I pulled away, looking around the van. Tim looked at me in the rearview mirror, not happy. I was his little sister. He hadn't even _known _mom and dad had kicked me out. He was busy, so I didn't blame him. Pat looked at me, sadly. I shook my head. I didn't want the pity, the sympathy. I didn't deserve it. I was a slut. I had lost my most precious gift a long time ago, to John, but he hadn't got me pregnant. And he had said he loved me.

Now, the tears were coming. I felt so dirty and this poor baby was coming into a family that didn't want him or her. But, I wasn't giving it up. It's my baby, my responsibility.

"I'm such a slut." I whispered.

The boys were loud as they yelled, "PULL OVER THE FUCKING VAN!"


	2. All Time Low

John was the first to say something. I flinched as he looked at me, angrily.

"Don't _ever _say that about yourself again, Harmony Lyric." He said, his voice low. "You are not a slut. This was, in no way, your fault. You were raped, okay? You didn't agree to have sex with him and get knocked up. He took advantage of you and for that, he's an asshole."

I smiled, softly. "Thank you, guys."

They grinned at me, stupidly, and we started on our journey. They were going on tour with All Time Low, Mayday Parade, Sing It Loud and Hey Monday. I grew excited and my mouth started onto overdrive. The guys laughed as I bounced in my seat, Kenny struggling to keep me seated. I laughed and crawled into the back, where the pillows and blankets were situated into a bed set. The van was large, but a lot of it was taken up by luggage and sorts.

I smiled when John climbed into the back with me, pulling me against his chest in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back, tightly. Placing my head on his chest, I listened to the melodic rhythm of his heart thudding in his ribs. I always loved that sound.

"I missed you, Harmony." He whispered, burying his face in my hair.

"I missed you, too, John." I replied, my voice slurred as I began falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, tangled in the blankets. I shuffled and moaned, trying to escape them and ignore the laughter. I looked up, confused, at the boys staring at me with huge smiles on their faces. Pat was holding a cellphone type thing, pointed at me.<p>

"Wha'reyoudoin'?" I slurred, sleepily. My brows furrowed in confusion at the boys. "Get that offa me!"

I buried my head under the blankets as Pat spoke to the camera.

"Well, hello, people of Buzznet! This is mine and Tim's little sister Harmony. She's just now waking up and doesn't want to be filmed." Pat said, cheerfully, ripping the blankets off of me. "You see, like Tim and I, she's not a morning person."

"You're right I'm not." I grumbled, grabbing a brush that John was holding out to me. "Thank you." I winced as the brush ripped through my matted, knotty waves.

"We're almost to the first venue, so you might wanna get dressed." He replied, smiling, softly. I nodded and moved towards my pack.

"Uhm, where am I going to change?" I asked, blushing, deeply. "It's one to five. I'm outnumbered by you men."

They laughed and John grabbed a blanket, holding it up. I smiled as he peeked over the top of it and winked. I shook my head and slipped off the shorts and tank top I had fallen asleep in. I threw on some new cut offs and a loose tank top and my ratty Vans. I smiled at my appearance, slightly, and nodded for John to drop the sheet.

"That was quick," Kennedy told me, his jaw open in shock. "I've never met a girl who could ready that quick."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if I had a bathroom, makeup, hair supplies, and a shower, I'd take forever. I'm _still _a girl. I just make do with what I have. Which, right now, isn't much."

He nodded and turned around, seemingly pleased with this explanation. I smiled and crawled over the seat, plopping in between him and John. This made me, slightly, awkward, but I had nowhere else to sit.

John leaned over and brushed my hair back, his mouth covering my ear. "I _really _missed you, Harmony."


	3. Hey Monday

We reached the venue, maybe, an hour later. The entire ride was filled with flirting coming from John and concerned glances from my brothers. Pat never did like the fact that John and I went out. He always thought he was using me. He had, finally, grown accustomed to it when John said he was going to propose. Only thing was, I was too young.

"You ready to have the time of your life, Harmony?" Pat asked, grinning, widely. I smiled and watched as him and Garrett danced in the venue parking lot as soon as they got out of the van. "Come on, Harms! Dance with us!"

I shook my head, laughter pouring from my lips. "Not happening, you guys!"

They pouted, but, eventually, got over the fact I wasn't going to dance with them. I wandered off, exploring the venue that they were playing tonight. It was nice, but not that big. It was one of those personable, small venues. I had always preferred these kinds. It allowed the fans to meet the bands and hang out after the show without security all over their asses.

"Hey! Harmony, right?" A female voice called. I looked around, searching for the face to match the voice. "Over here!"

I turned and made a small 'o' with my mouth as I realized who was calling me. She waved me over. I smiled and wandered that direction, feeling a bit more comfortable as she smiled at me.

"I'm Cassadee. I'm on tour with the guys, too." She told me, patting the seat across from her. She grew comfortable as she sipped on a coke. "Don't be shy! I know you're Tim and Pat's little sister. God knows, Pat isn't a quiet child." She giggled, sipping her drink again.

"Yeah. He was never quiet." I replied, feeling more at ease with the girl. "I remember the first time he did 'Rat Boy'." I snickered. She looked over at me and grinned. "Mom thought he was psychotic!"

She laughed along with me, before offering me a drink. I accepted and we sat back and chatted, laughing at stories of the guys and just being girls. Soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Cassadee looked up and smiled.

"Sound check, Cass!" The person behind me yelled, laughing. "You almost missed it."

I looked up and saw Kennedy's brown eyes staring back into mine. I smiled and lifted my hand to my mouth, blowing him a kiss. He grinned and moved around me, stealing Cassadee's seat. "Hello, Kennedy." I smiled, sitting up and crossing my legs.

I watched as his eyes wandered across my body, down my legs as they were uncovered in the scrap of cloth I called shorts. Clearing my throat, I grinned as his eyes snapped back up to mine.

"Like what you see, Ken?" I teased, shifting in my seat again. I cackled at his expression, before he shot me look. "So, what's up, Kenny-benny?"

He scowled, but softened his features, seeing as it was me. "You look amazing, Harms. How have things been for you?"

I smiled, loving Kennedy's concern for her. I, also, love his smile that he flashes me, his brown eyes glimmering. "I've been pretty well. Besides getting kicked out of the house. That was shitty."

He smiled, but I could tell he wanted to apologize. I bit my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes, feeling a bit ashamed for being pregnant at almost eighteen. He grinned at me and stood, holding his hand out for me to take. I looked up at him, warily, smiling as he rolled his eyes and snatched my hand, gently. I squealed as he pulled me out of my seat and along the parking lot, my hand, firmly in his. I blushed as he, unconsciously, intertwined our fingers. I couldn't help but feel the bubbling in my belly.

"I'm going show you around some, yeah?" He grinned, tugging on my hand. I smiled and nodded. "You're going to love touring. It's freeing."

I smiled as he chattered, amicably, about all of the things he's seen on tour before. All of the people, fans, he meets. The people that mean so much to all of the band. I smiled and tightened my fingers around his, before releasing. He turned to me, confusion written on his face, but all I did was tap him on the shoulder, before running off.

"You're it, Kenny!"


	4. The Summer Set

Kennedy and I ran around the venue until it was time for them to play onstage. I collapsed into him, giggling like a maniac, as we walked back to the venue to get ready. Laughing, he helped me up, walking us backstage like we were drunk. I giggled and pulled away from him, plopping down on a couch in their dressing room as they rushed to ready themselves for their show. I smiled as John acted like a fool, jumping into his skinny jeans.

"John, if you sit down to pull them on, it's easier." I commented, grinning at him. He looked over and stuck his tongue over, before tripping over his pant leg and falling. "I told you so, John! You don't ever listen to me!"

He rolled his eyes, before putting on his pants the rest of the way as he sat on the floor. "I never listened to you. Why start now?"

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're mean. You listened to me when we were dating."

He opened his mouth, but closed it again, showing he had been stumped by my statement. I cheered in victory, shaking my hands in the air. He grinned and stood up, making his way over to me, his hands out. My eyes widened as he got closer and I knew what he was about to try.

"John, don't you dare. Don't do it." I warned, my eyes still wide. "Johnathan Cornelius O'Callaghan the fifth. I will kick you."

He laughed, but carried on towards me, before pouncing and pinching my sides. I squealed, squirming beneath him as he continued with his onslaught of tickling.

"Stop! John, quit it!" I gasped, laughing, hysterically. He straddled my sides, his fingers piercing my hips, gently. I squealed, wiggling under him. "John!"

"Hey, hey! What's going on in here?" Tim asked, walking in with a very unpleased expression on his face. I looked up, tears streaming down my face as John straddled my waist. "John...get off of my sister."

"Tim, he was just tickling me. We got into a tickle war. Like we used to." I explained, sheepishly. Tim didn't look convinced, but it was the truth. I smacked John. "And you! You have to be careful!"

He whined, gripping his shoulder. "Why?"

"I'm pregnant, remember? There's a baby in there, dummy."

* * *

><p>It was time for the guys to play. They wore grins on their faces as they grabbed their instruments and headed onstage. I never got to see them play. I was always grounded for something or another and my parents wouldn't let me go. No matter how much Pat and Garrett begged them.<p>

But, as I watched them up there, I teared up. Seeing them up there for the first time, even though the band was formed some time ago, it made me realize how much I missed. But I wasn't missing anything now. I was with them for the rest of tour. I don't know if my parents were going to take me back.

It's not like I meant for this to happen. I was caught off guard as I was walking home from my friend's house.

_"It's so hot outside." I muttered to myself, waving my hand across my face. "God, why didn't I call Tim or something?"_

_"Hey, little lady." An unfamiliar voice rasped. I spun around, looking at my surroundings. My hands started shaking, violently, something that happened when I was frightened. "You shouldn't be walkin' 'round here when it's dark out."_

_"Oh, yeah? W-why not?" I stumbled, feeling frightened when a shadow stepped into the light. "W-who are you?"_

_"You're worst nightmare or best dream, baby." He chuckled, grabbing my wrist. I screamed, it being cut off, quickly. His hand covered my mouth, gagging me with the stench. It smelled like he hadn't bathed in days. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you, darlin'. I've seen you 'round here before."_

_My muffled cries did nothing to him. He didn't even flinch. I screamed as he pulled me into the darkness of the woods and ripped my clothes off. His hands squeezed and bruised me, successfully in places where they would remain hidden._

_"Don't tell anyone."_

"Harmony. Harmony, come on! Wake up, baby girl!" Kennedy's familiar voice hit my ears as I woke up, violently, tears streaming down my face. "Harmony, what's wrong?"

"Kenny?" I sniffled, looking at him confused. "Wha-what are you doing? You're supposed to be onstage."

He smiled, "We got offstage ten minutes ago sweetie."

I frowned, upset I missed them. Sitting up, I realized we were on the van. I was laying in the back, where I had slept the night before. Garrett and the rest of the guys were looking down at me. worriedly. My frown deepened as I looked around.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Pat asked, a frown that matched mine on his face.

"I missed you guys' show. This was my first ever The Maine show. And I missed it.." I mumbled, sniffling. More tears fell down my cheeks as I realized how stupid I sounded. "I've never even heard you guys sing."

"Well, you're on tour with us for at least two months. I'm sure you'll be able to see us." Garrett grinned, coming to sit beside me. I gave him a weak smile and leaned against him. "That wasn't a smile."

I grinned up at the guys, starting to feel better as they teased each other. They always knew exactly what to say so I wasn't ever sad. It was like I had my own personal clowns, without the creepiness. I was so lucky to call these boys family. They were the most amazing, awe-inspiring people I could ever be associated with.

_And I wouldn't change it for the world._


	5. Get Scared

Soon, we were off to the next venue. John and I were in the backseat, talking. I was, extremely, close to falling asleep, feeling exhaustion creeping upon my brain. I guess John noticed, because he placed a kiss to my forehead and moved into the seat in front, with Garrett. I nodded off, letting sleep take over my muddled mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Dude, shut up. She's still sleeping." <em>Garrett whispered.

I tried blocking them out, letting my head stay filled with sleepy thoughts. I was exhausted and I really didn't want to wake up this morning. Nightmares still filled my vision as I kept my eyes closed. Soon, my brown eyes fluttered open and the first person in my line of vision was Kennedy. He smiled at me, moving out of my way so I could sit up. I glared at the boys and rubbed at my eyes, roughly.

"You have a belly..." Pat whispered, his eyes transfixed on my stretching stomach. "Harmony, there's a baby in there."

I smiled at my older brother's naievety. "Yeah, there is Patty. You're going to be an uncle."

He grinned and turned around, only to tell Jared and Tim, who were in the front. I smiled at his excitement, looking down at my small bump. I rubbed it, thoughtfully, guessing I was about two months along. Soon, I would be blessed with a baby, whom I had no idea who the father was. He or she would grow up with an abundance of uncles, but no father to tuck her in at night or frighten away the monsters. My daughter wouldn't have father/daughter days. My son wouldn't have a dad to teach him all the guy stuff he would need. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of all of the things my child would miss out on.

"Harms. What's wrong?" Kennedy asked, earning a glare from John as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't cry, doll. Come on, smile, beautiful."

I shook my head, letting my hair fall into my face. "No, I don't wanna smile."

"Please? For me?" John asked, his blue-green eyes pleading. I shook my head again, feeling the tears sliding down my cheeks. "At least tell us what's wrong, sweetheart."

"My baby." I cried, softly, throwing myself into Kennedy's arms. "I feel so horrible!"

I flew into a crying filled tale. I told them that I felt bad my child would be growing up without a father, just a mother. I told them that I felt wrong for not even being able to tell him or her who their father _was. _I felt dirty and a terrible person. This child would grow up to hate me and hate their father. I cried harder into Kennedy's shoulder until I fell into a deep, crying sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that day, with all of my negative thoughts behind me, I wandered the venue we'd be playing at two nights in a row. We were able to get a hotel tonight, so I was given a room with Kennedy, who would keep an eye on me. I rolled my eyes, but followed him into the room and claimed my bed. I sighed in content as the comfort of a real bed surrounded me.<p>

"Don't fall asleep yet. We're going into town before the show." Kennedy grinned, plopping down beside me. I groaned and glared at him, sleepily. "Don't make noises at me."

I made another rude noise, before sitting up. "I don't wanna go into the town. I wanna sleep."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can't do that, baby girl. We need to feed you. You have another person in there."

I grunted in response and threw my legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to shower." I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans out of my bag and a loose tank top and bandeau, before heading off to the bathroom. Throwing my clothes onto the counter, I stripped of my old clothes as the shower heated up.

Stepping in, I let out an accidental moan at the feel of the hot water soothing my aching muscles. We had been on the tour two weeks now, and I had fallen in love with seeing the guys play. They were so full of energy onstage and had such a loving fanbase. John looked so natural as he sang his songs. But, it feels great to be able to fall onto an actual bed and step into an actual shower.

"Hurry up! I need a shower!" Kennedy hollered, banging on the door. My eyes snapped open and I, hurriedly, washed up and shut off the water. "Finally!"

"Oh, shut up, Brock! I deserve it." I snapped, feeling my muscles pop into place. "I'm getting dressed now!"

"Good, you girl!"

* * *

><p>Soon, the six of us were wandering the streets before the concert. My feet were killing me and I <em>knew <em>the guys could hear my stomach growling, irritably. John definitely knew, because every time it growled, he would stifle a snigger. I simply glared at him, causing him to snap straight and shut up.

"I'm starving, you guys." I whined, cradling my belly. "Let's find something to eat."

"We know you're hungry, Harmony." Garrett teased, mock glaring at my belly. "Your stomach likes to remind us."

"Guys! Come over here!" Cassadee called, waving us over. "There's an excellent restaraunt over here. Everybody else is already inside."

We meandered over, grinning as we stood in front of a Denny's. I squealed, delightfully, and ran inside. All Time Low, mainly Jack, waved me over and forced me to sit beside them. I grinned as I sat between Alex and Jack, the goofballs of tour, I'd noticed. They were the greatest guys to hang out with, always putting a smile on my face.

"Hey, guys!" I giggled, watching Jack as he pressed his hand to my belly. "Yes, Jack. There's a baby in there."

"Dude, Alex. Feel her belly." Jack whispered, his eyes wide. "It's so _weird!_"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, grinning when a waitress wandered over. "Excuse me?"

She huffed in annoyance, as she was watching John, intently. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to notice me. She continued taking all of the guys orders, barely glancing in my direction. I sighed, impatiently, resting my hands on my belly.

"Excuse me, my sister is here waiting to order her food and drink." Tim spoke, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do you want to eat, Harmony."

I smiled at him, thankfully. "I want a Sprite and the order of chicken strips and fries. With ranch, please."

The waitress grinned, sarcastically, which I handed back to her just as nicely. Soon, she was walking away and our group was in a fit of laughter.

"It happens _everywhere _we go."


	6. Avenged Sevenfold

"Come on, guys! You're on in a few minutes." Tim called, rushing the guys to get dressed. "Leave Harmony alone and get dressed!"

"You heard the man!" I called, giggling at their faces. I watched them dress and soon they were rushing off to the stage. I laughed as the fans went wild and I was pulled from the couch by Jack. "Jack! What are you doing, you crazy man?"

He laughed and continued dragging me towards the stage. My eyes widened and I shook my head, emphatically. He chuckled and pulled me into his chest as we watched them play. I sighed in relief and leaned into him, resting my hands on my belly.

"What did you think I was going to do?" He chuckled, rubbing my belly. "Thought I was going to push you onstage?" I nodded, grinning up at him, sheepishly. "Well, I am."

I squeaked as I was shoved up the stairs, the boys of The Maine grinning at me. I glared and struggled against the lanky guitarist, but gave up in the end. I wasn't strong enough, even though I was larger than him. He was still taller and I was wasting my energy. Soon, I was up onstage, standing beside Kennedy. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to hide my stomach.

"Hello, everyone!" John called, causing the crowd to cheer. I smiled, slightly, at his charisma that cause girls to scream and cheer. "I'd like you to meet a special someone!"

I blushed and turned to hide my face. I smiled and waved at Pat, who was grinning, widely. I looked around, watching all the confused faces in the crowd. Looking at all the smiling faces of my friends and family. I felt safe and welcomed, like I wasn't a complete mess and that people cared about. My eyes stung as tears built up and spilled down my face.

"Pat, would you like to introduce her?" John asked, turning to look at my drummer brother. Pat nodded, energetically, making me laugh. "Then get up here!"

Pat scrambled over his drums, scattering himself across the stage. I gasped, moving to help my older brother up, but he was up before I reached him. I sighed in relief, pressing my hand to my chest as Pat raced to John. I giggled, shaking my head at his antics.

"Hi, guys!" Pat yelled into the mic. The crowd screamed and I heard one girl scream, "Marry me!" causing Pat to blush scarlet. "I'd love to! But, first, I wanna introduce you to mine and Tim's sister, Harmony!"

He threw his hand to the side, putting me in the spotlight. I blushed, deeply, and waved, shyly. The crowd screamed and a few guys in the front whistled up at me. I blushed, a deeper red, and smiled down at them. I pressed a hand to my belly and looked around, feeling panicked as the lights made things hotter. I swayed, lightly, my eyes flying around the venue, before rolling back in my head. Someone screamed at me, but I was out before I could recognize the voice.

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes, wincing at the bright lights. I looked around and saw Garrett.<p>

"Harms? You okay there?" Garrett asked, coming to sit beside me. "You scared us real bad onstage. We had Tim come and get you so we could finish our set."

I looked around, gathering that we were on the bus, but didn't see anyone else. "Wh-where is everyone?"

He looked around and shrugged, "Probably out signing. I skipped it."

I frowned, my eyes narrowing at the blue eyed boy. "Why are you skipping it?"

He shrugged, looking at me, his eyes tired. I softened my facial expression as I watched him. I lifted my hand to his cheek, brushing over the tan skin of his face. "Garrett, what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

He sighed. "I wanna propose to Rach. But, what if she doesn't want to be with me? I mean, I'm always on the road. She's not going to want to be stuck to someone who us never home."

I giggled, shaking my head and ruffling his hair. "Of course, she'd love to marry you! She talks about you all the time."

He shook his head. "But, I'm gone all the time! How does she want that?"

"She wants it because she loves you. Why wouldn't she? You're funny, smart, _adorable, _and she loves you. What other reason is there?"

He was quiet for a moment, before looking up at me.

"I'm going to do it."


	7. Set It Off

We were going to be on the road for a whole day, so before we left our last venue, we stocked up on every food possible. Especially myself, being pregnant and all, I wanted _everything. _Every food under the sun, I wanted it. I knew it was the baby changing my cravings, because some of these foods, I never would have eaten before. The guys found it hilarious that I would outeat most of them.

"Harmony, you keep doing this, we're not going to have any food left for us!" John teased, wrapping his arm around me. My stomach fluttered, energetically, at the feeling of his arms around my body. But, instead, I glared and pushed him off, pouting at his teasing tone. "Aw, I'm sorry, Harm. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Sure, you didn't, Johnoh." I mocked, pouting and leaning into his side again. I popped another cherry into my mouth, delighting in the taste. "I'm just..hungry! All the time."

The guys laughed at my pouting face, before giving me a cookie to munch on. I squealed, delightedly, and nibbled at the chocolate chip goodness. I looked around as the guys watched me, intently, like me eating was the most fascinating thing in existence.

"Stop staring at me, guys!" I whined, putting the cookie down. "I feel like a freak."

Kennedy chuckled, "Cause you are. Look whose sister you are."

Pat and Tim made noises of rebuttal, making me giggle. I nodded and put the cookie back up to my mouth. I rolled my eyes and finished eating, with the guys staring at me the entire time.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the next venue, I ran straight to Hey Monday's bus, needing some major girl time. I knocked on the door, and tried to launch myself at Cassadee. Being pregnant, you really can't do much. The doctor we've been using says I'm around three and a half months, meaning I will be due around April.<p>

"Whoa there, bullet. What's up?" Cassadee laughed, pulling me onto the bus.

I laughed, setting my hand on my stomach, "The guys! They won't leave me alone."

She laughed, pulling me into her back lounge, and setting me on the couch. We sat there for a few hours, talking and catching up. I felt much more sane, sitting here with a bit more estrogen, than over on The Maine's bus. She and I were, soon, interrupted by the guys barging onto the bus. I squealed, laughing as Kennedy and John sat on either side of me, vying for my attention. Cassadee shot me a look as she snuggled into Rian's side. I shrugged, still laughing as the guys both tried rubbing my stomach.

"Guys, leave the pregnant girl alone. She's trying to spend time with a female. She needs estrogen." Cassadee laughed, shaking her head. Jack giggled at her, but leaned against my legs, trying to feel my stomach. "Jack, the poor woman looks so uncomfortable."

"But, she's so cute!" He hollered, giggling. "It's freaking adorable."

I blushed, covering my cheeks with my hands to keep it from showing. "Jack, the baby isn't even kicking yet. Quit putting your hands on my belly."

"But, it's cute! It's all round and shit." He cried, a grin taking up his face. I smiled at him, his infectious smile becoming too much. "You know, it's very cute. Anything about you is cute, Harmony."

I blushed, smiling at the lanky guitarist. "Thank you, Jack." The bus was quiet, except for the murmurs of Rian and Cassadee and the soft cooing of Jack. I chuckled, placing a small hand on my stomach. This was my favorite part of tour. Just sitting on the buses and relaxing, talking amongst friends. I looked around, my eyes falling on all my friends and their smiling faces. I leaned back, letting my eyes fall closed as they murmured amongst themselves.

_"Harmony, I've missed you so much." John's voice echoed. I looked around, feeling grass underneath my feet. "Tell me you've missed me too?"_

_"Of course, John. I'll always miss you."_

_"What about me, Harmsy?" Kennedy stepped into the clearing. "I've missed you more."_

_I gaped, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "O-of course, Kenny. You're my best friend. I'll miss you forever."_

_"What if I want more?" They echoed, both walking towards me. They glared at each other. "She's mine!"_

_I let out a gasp as they attacked each other, fighting over_ me. _"Stop! You guys, stop!"_

_"They're not going to listen, Lyric." Jack stepped in. I threw my hands in the air. "Don't worry, I'm not here for you. Unless you want me to be." He waggled his eyebrows. Of course, even in my dreams he was a pervert. "They just want you to choose. They're going to keep fighting unless you choose."_

_"But, I can't! I can't choose!"_

_"You have too."_

_"I can't! I can't! No, stop! I can't!"_

"Harmony..Harmony.." I sat up, quickly, my forehead running smack into the person in front of me. "Oh, shit! Damn, Harmony, that hurt."

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, my hands fluttering over Jack's face, feeling for bumps and bruises. "I'm sooo sorry!"

He laughed, pushing me away, gently. "It's fine, Harms." He laughed again, adding, "Get it? Harms? You harmed me?"

I grinned, burying my face in Jack's shoulder. I giggled, softly, before sitting back up and staring at the funny guitarist. He smiled, goofily, and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened, before I fell into the kiss, his soft lips molding to mine. I crept my hand up his shoulder, winding my fingers in his hair. There wasn't much of a tingle in my stomach, like there was when Kenny or John touched me. I felt a tear slide down my face, as I squeezed my eyes shut. I let my hands fall to his shoulder, pushing him away.

I bit my lip, shaking my head, softly. "'m sorry. I-I just don't feel right."

He nodded, "I know what you mean."


	8. Vampire Weekend

I slipped onto the bus, sliding myself into my bunk. I just wanted to sleep for a little bit and try to get my brain to stop screaming at me. It was full of confusion and questionable thoughts. On the one hand, I had John, whom I had loved for the longest. He still held my heart in the palm of his hand. His green-blue eyes made it impossible for me to hate him. He was just too kind and caring, and I knew I didn't deserve him.

But, I don't deserve Kennedy either. He, definitely, didn't need a pregnant almost eighteen year old holding him down. He was an excellent guitar player and could do anything he wanted if he set his mind on it. He was too perfect for me. I was just a screw up. A girl with no inhibitions and, definitely, nothing going for me.

I would just hold them both down from going after their dreams. I couldn't have that on me. I would feel like the worst person on the planet.

"Harmony, you okay? You've been in your bunk for a while." Pat asked, crouching down to eye level. "Do you wanna hang out with Tim and I, like old times? Just the three of us, promise."

I sat up and smiled, "Yeah, Patty. Just the three of us."

* * *

><p>Tim, Pat, and I walked down the strip, talking about everything. I hadn't been able to just spend time with my brothers and, sometimes, I felt like crying because of it. But, today, it was just me and my brothers.<p>

"I'm hungry, guys. Let's get something to eat." I giggled, rubbing my belly. "I want pizza. And chicken."

Tim laughed, "That's not an odd combination."

I laughed, "Not really. You should see some of my other combinations. I used to never eat this stuff. Like pickles? I hated those nasty. Ooh! Now, I want pickles and peanut butter."

They both made gagging noises as I laughed. I would never actually eat those two things combined. I just liked making my brothers think that. They were so squeamish about those kinds of things.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, I spent it wandering the strip with my brothers, pointing out cute things and we even went to the park down the road and chased geese. Well, the boys did. I watched and laughed as the geese turned and chased them back. It was definitely an interesting thing to watch.<p>

"Alright, we have to get back to the venue." Tim said, panting. I grinned at my brother, watching him nearly fall after all the running he did. "Come on, Harm. We need to get you back so you can rest."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at his concern anyways. They were all extremely sweet about my pregnancy, always trying to keep me well rested and fed. I was really grateful of all of them here on tour as they helped me through one of my most difficult times. And I was glad to be here, watching my boys do something they absolutely love and live for. Watching them go out onstage with the biggest, goofiest grins on their faces and play the most amazing music I have ever heard.

It was so great to watch them onstage. John has so much passion when he sings and you can see the love he has for his fans. It's definitely incredible to watch. And then Kennedy and Garrett? They were perfect at what they did. Garrett just threw all of himself into playing the bass. He has so much energy up on stage.

All of them threw themselves into the words and beats, getting the crowds all excited that they would cheer for one more song when they left the stage. The guys would pretend to give it some thought, but in the end they raced back onstage and gave them at least two more songs. The crowds loved them.

I love them.

* * *

><p>"You guys did amazing!" I shouted over the loud people in the crowd. I smiled as I heard them screaming and laughing, all vying to get to the merch booth, no doubt, so they can see the guys and buy some things. "You always do amazing, though."<p>

"Thanks, sis!" Pat shouted, hugging me tightly. I grinned at my older brother before turning to the rest of the band and hugging them tightly. "You wanna go get something to eat, sis? You look kinda of pale and a little hungry."

I laughed and nodded, rubbing my belly. "Yeah. This little one is trouble before she's even here."

We made our way to the green room and all the guys took turns taking showers so they wouldn't smell when we went out to eat. I grinned as John made his way out of the showers dressed in his usual skinny jeans, boots, and a gorgeous flannel. He sits next to me and I immediately curl into him, like I did when we were together.

"I'm going to steal your flannel. It looks comfy." I state, not even looking up at the hazel eyed man next to me. He began chuckling, and draped his arm over my shoulder and set the other arm on my stomach, rubbing it gently. I smiled and let my head fall against his chest, where I fit perfectly. This is how it should be, all the time.

_Perfection._


	9. Dropkick Murphy's

"Can you believe it?" I wailed, burying my face into John's neck. "She just let him go!"

John sat and patted my back, but you could tell he was awkward. We had just finished watching _Titanic _and my hormones were causing me to be a little more emotional than usual. I don't think the guys really knew what to do whenever I got too moody, so it was quite comical sometimes. This time it was John being left alone with the emotional woman. They take turns, so not everyone was being driven crazy by the hysterical girl.

"John, can we go see Batman today?" I asked, looking up at him with wide, doe eyes. "Please?"

He sighed and I grinned happily when he nodded. "Go get dressed, Harms."

I squealed and hugged him tight, before running off to clean up and dress. I was so glad we had a day off today so I could spend some time with John. I couldn't help but grin as I got dressed in a maternity shirt and some maternity shorts. I was excited to actually get out into the town and off the bus. Plus, _The Dark Knight Rises _looks so badass anyways and it's part of my favorite trilogy and comic universe, so that's a good thing.

"You ready to go, Harmony?" John asked, walking into the back.

I grinned and nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to see this movie." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him off of the bus. "I'm so excited to see it. It's going to be fantastic!"

He laughed and we made our way to the movie theater, with me jabbering the entire way. I squealed excitedly as we paid for our tickets and headed to the snack bar. I was starving and really craving popcorn.

"A large popcorn, please." I asked, moving for my purse to get my wallet. John smacked my hand away and shook his head. "You aren't paying for my food, John."

"Yes, I am, Harmony." He argued, handing the cashier the money. "No arguing."

I pouted and took the butter and salt coated popcorn from the tall man's hands. He was lucky I really wanted popcorn, because I wasn't going to take it otherwise. I smiled as I bit into the buttery goodness, eliciting a moan as we walked towards the theater. He looked over and chuckled as I continued stuffing my face with popcorn. I was so glad he also got me a Sprite. Even though I was completely addicted to Coca-Cola, I wasn't allowed to drink it because of the baby.

"You excited to see the movie, Harms?" John chuckled as I attempted to settle into the theater chair. I hated these things. "I know Batman is your favorite superhero."

"I'm _so _excited. I loved how Christopher did the last two, but I'm so stoked to see what he has in store for his finale." I replied, stuffing myself nicely into the chair. Finally I huffed and lifted the arm of it and curled into John. Somewhat comfortable with my new seating arrangement, I waited for the previews to start up.

*John*

I watched Harmony as she got into the movie, her eyes getting wider every time. She was like a child, watching this movie. She was always so open in her emotions, her face revealing everything. That's what I've always loved about her. She was so childlike and emotional, sensitive when it comes to her family and friends. She's very sweet and caring, and she was going to make a great mother.

Soon, she was curled deeper into my side, still completely enthralled with the movie. That's just how she was, whatever she did. She never half assed a single thing in her life. Like, with this baby. She wasn't giving it up and she wasn't murdering it before it had a chance to be born. She's taking responsibility for something that was never her fault. It was the dick that did it to her. And if I ever found out who it was, I was going to jail. Because he wouldn't walk away.

This girl meant so much to me and I was stupid to let her go in the first place. Soon, the credits were rolling and she was getting up to stretch, her belly pressed out before her. I grinned at how small she is, but her belly was gigantic and took up her entire front half. She grinned down at me, resting her arms across her pregnant stomach, waiting patiently for me to stand.

"You coming?"

I nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the theater. She smiled up at me as we made our way back outside into the sun. I grinned down at her as she squinted towards the sun. She giggled and pulled herself closer to my side, resting her head on my chest. I missed the way she felt when she curled next to me. As if she fit where no one else had.

"Did you have fun?"

She grinned up at me, her brown eyes wide, "Yeah! Thanks for taking me out of that bus today."

I chuckled, "Nor problem, Harm. I knew you were going stir crazy."

She grinned up at me again and I swear my heart melted. She was so beautiful it was ridiculous. I just don't think she's ready to be in a relationship with me again with the pregnancy. But, when she leaned up and kissed me on the corner of my lip, all doubts melted away. He smiled down at her softly, before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

_This was how it's meant to be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am so sorry how long it took for me to get this out. I have been wracking my brain, trying to figure out where I was going with this story. But, if you read my other recently updated Marianas Trench story, you will know I have been dealing with some issues. For one, I'm working a lot lately as a hostess at a restaurant. Second, I'm trying to be an adult and finally get my license and a car. Third, I'm applying for local cosmetology schools, which I'm super excited for. And fourth, I'm dealing with a bad case of depression right now.**

**It's really hard for me to focus on one thing at a time, especially with all the thoughts running through my head right now. So, please, just bear with me and I will try and find some time to update or hand off some of my stories.**


	10. Author's note

Hey guys. It's been quite a while since I've been on this account, three years to be exact. I've dealt with a lot these past few years, including the loss of a dear friend to suicide and the beginning of my journey through cosmetology school. It's been strenuous and quite stressful, but I'm peddling through. Sadly, I have lost my love for this story and can't honestly continue them without them being absolutely terrible. When I started it, I was genuinely proud of what it had become. I am upset to say that I have only finished one story on here, and it's not even that good. It is full of mistakes and it truly plagues me to know that it is still up.

I desperately want to finish some of these, but I just don't have the passion for them as I once did. If someone could help me figure out how to give the to someone who _wants _to finish them, please PM me and let me know. I would love to see them finished, if not by me, than by somebody else.

Thank you to those who have kept by me/these stories, even though they never made it to an end.

Heycasbutt. yours truly.


End file.
